Me ha dicho la Luna
by Annis de Leces
Summary: Apolo x Artemis (Actualizado-5):“Desearía realmente tener la certeza,” empezó a decir, caminando con sumo deleite hacia ella. Artemis sintió un repentino miedo, y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, hasta golpear su espalda contra la pared tapizada.
1. ºDiosa del orgullo y la soledadº

Pareja: Apolo/Artemisa  
Advertencia: Ninguna  
Genero: Romance, drama.

* * *

Me ha dicho la Luna 

Ella tal vez no era una mujer común.

El hecho de no ser común, la hacía distinta a las demás. En primer lugar, ella no era la mujer más adorada del mundo. No poseía la gracia de Afrodita, ni la belleza de ésta vanidosa.

El deseo de Athena por la guerra que defendía la paz y la justicia, la tenía sin cuidado. En segundo lugar, ella no jugaba ahí ningún papel, y tampoco quiso hacerlo. La paz y la justicia? Eso debía tener importancia en un mundo paralelo al suyo. En éste, la paz y la justicia se la daba ella misma.

Y en tercer lugar, ella era la Diosa Artemis.

Sus ojos azules destellaron como absorbiendo los rayos de luna. Qué malestar recordar a su pariente, tan entregada al hombre que amaba. Cómo podría una Diosa caer tan bajo...! amar a un simple mortal. Ridículo!

Tan cierto como que manipula la luna a voluntad, en secreto respetó desde siempre el profundo sentimiento que es el amor.

Ella se inclinó un poco para ver su rostro reflejado en el espejo de agua. Algunos mechones de cabello rubio se mojaron en las puntas, al tiempo que sus ojos se entrecerraban en un gesto lastimero. Qué dolor!

Por qué no podía admitirlo a su propio reflejo? Realmente su mirada era capaz de inspirar tanto miedo, y provocar que el dolor en su interior aumentara?

No podía, ella quiso hacerlo pero no podía. Las palabras simplemente no se formaban en su garganta, pero sin embargo Artemis movió los labios, al principio podría parecer que temblaban descontrolados, pero ella realmente estaba formando las palabras.

La visión del lago rodeado de la noche y un bosque frondoso quedó distorsionada. Un par de lágrimas cayeron apresuradas, deslizándose hacía su barbilla para salpicar con un sonido ligero en el agua.

"Tontería." Dijo, a penas podía escucharse ella misma tratando de ignorar los gritos de su interior que le ensordecían. Se puso de pie, por más de una hora había estado de cuclillas cuestionándose patéticamente la misma pregunta.

Con una mano secó el rastro dejado por sus lagrimas, apenas eran visibles en su blanca y tersa piel perfectamente semejante a la luna.

Diosa de la luna? Después de todo, ella parecía ser todo menos lo que su título indicaba. Si su madre hubiese sido honesta, la habría nombrado Diosa del orgullo y la soledad.

Supo que no era su rostro lo que le hizo estremecer en el lago que iba dejando atrás paso a paso. Caminando con cuidado, esquivando cada raíz en su camino. Lo que le aterró en su reflejo, fue la clara visión de su más profundo deseo. Ella vio en su interior encontrando en él lo que más temía. ¿Realmente ella... podía ser que...?

Un hermoso orden armonioso de sonidos llamó su atención. Era música.

Y como más de una vez opinó en secreto. Ese artista no tenía comparación con la flauta de Orfeo.

La gracia, la dedicación y perfección con la que era producido cada sonido en la lira. Todo, realmente todo la hechizaba. Pero como todas las veces anteriores, ella no haría saber su critica. Nunca.

Sus cejas finamente dibujadas en la oscuridad se contrajeron en un choque poderoso. El rostro furioso y ardiente de Artemis era visible a pesar de la supuesta oscuridad, que era mágicamente usurpada por el brillo digno de una deidad.

Siguió el arte a través del bosque. Ignorando cualquier cosa, sus ojos situados en la figura que no veía pero sabía bien estaría a las siguientes tres zancadas.

Y cuando ella apartó con una mano la última rama impertinente frente a ella, lo encontró.

Apolo extendía su cuerpo escultural cubierto por una fina túnica sobre una roca que parecía haber sido diseñada para él. Una pierna flexionada le hacía mantener el equilibrio, y con las manos acariciaba cada cuerda de su amante la lira.

Las flores alrededor de la roca lo adoraban, regalándole sus colores y mejores brotes. Para él, solo para el hombre de belleza radiante.

Artemis se aproximó, su rostro severo se clavaba en el de su hermano. Él con seguridad sabía de su presencia, pero lo obviaba manteniendo el semblante sereno, adornando sus párpados cerrados con largas pestañas.

El cabello de Apolo bailaba como por obra de una brisa inexistente. Y todo elemento, toda esencia y Artemis tuvo que haber estado de acuerdo en que ésta noche no era belleza lo que irradiaba Apolo. Eso tenía nombre, era paz.

Un arco apareció de la nada, reposando sumiso sobre las manos de la Diosa. Ella tensó la flecha en él, apuntando mientras su hermano menor asemejaba un dócil cordero, inocente, fácil cacería.

No iba a esperar una reacción, soltó la flecha dorada. Como un rayo de oro el objeto viajo sin dudar hacía el objetivo bien identificado.

El filo cortó fácilmente varias cuerdas de la lira, arruinándola. Le flecha terminó rozando el cabello rojizo de Apolo y tembló enterrándose en el tronco de un árbol desafortunado.

Apolo abrió los párpados con tranquilidad. Abiertos, pero no completamente. Nunca mostraba en su totalidad el tesoro de esos dos ojos azules, brillantes. Idénticos a los suyos.

Artemis lo desafiaba devolviéndole la mirada, aún en la posición adoptada para apuntar, relajó sus extremidades. "Por qué has venido?" pronunció cada palabra lenta y suavemente. Previendo que Apolo entendiera cada una de ellas. "Hermano." Agregó en tono severo, ella se aproximó al lugar donde él reposaba.

Nadie habría adivinado que se trataba de un ser vivo. Era fácil imaginarlo como una estatua rígida, perfecta, tallada por el mejor. Seguramente el escultor estaría orgulloso de copiar su rostro, para posarlo sobre el cuello de un Adonis.

Sus ojos felinos captaron cada uno de sus movimientos con profunda paciencia. Los pasos de Artemis eran tan sutiles, advirtiendo la tormenta que vendría más tarde. Dándole el tiempo considerable para responder.

Apolo suspiró volviendo a cerrar los ojos. La luz de luna que siempre rodeada a Artemis, pronto le daría un poco de su magnificencia en cuanto ésta siguiera acercándose.

Con un elegante movimiento de sus dedos sobre las piezas rotas, éstas volvieron a unirse como si nada hubiese ocurrido en el pasado. Apolo volvió a tocar, la música era muy, mucho muy suave. El tono perfecto para que ambos pudiesen escucharse. "Eso fue algo hostil de tu parte, Artemis." Contestó a voz profunda y seria. Sus ojos se posaban tranquilos sobre un lugar cerca del encaje en el vestido de su hermana. "No había necesidad."

"Te he hecho una pregunta." Artemis volvió hablar deteniéndose a un paso de distancia. Inclinó levemente la cabeza para escudriñar en la mirada de el otro, que la desviaba efectivamente. "Responde ya, Apolo."

Éste hombre tocó su lira sin inmutarse. Haciendo más rápidos sus movimientos de mano ocasionalmente. Parpadeó, aspiró del aire con profundidad. "Me temo que dicha pregunta la he olvidado." Él le dijo al viento.

"Entonces yo he de recordártela. Por qué has venido?" replicó irritada.

Apolo haló una cuerda para soltarla liberando un ruido agudo y desagradable. Entonces contestó, "Yo he estado aquí todo el tiempo," empezó devolviéndole apropiadamente la mirada por primera vez. "y tú me has encontrado."

Los labios de Artemis se abrieron con brevedad, y se cerraron pronto. Él tenía razón, como la mayoría del tiempo. Pero no sería vencida tan fácilmente por su suspicaz hermano menor, no otra vez. Ladeó levemente el rostro, para ocultar con su cabellera cualquier posible evidencia de rubor en sus mejillas. "Hay muchos lugares, éste no puede ser un encuentro casual."

"Por supuesto," respondió al instante, para sorpresa de la luna, "yo también sé que nada es casual. Por eso miento si digo que vine aquí sin la intención de encontrarte." Él lo confesó sin la mínima pena. Simplemente dijo naturalmente.

"Apolo." Sus cejas fruncidas flaquearon ante las palabras. Ella no tenía con qué defenderse ahora.

"Todos se escuchan preocupados por ti, hermana. Regresa al Olimpo."

"Conque para eso has venido. Quieres llevarme de regreso." Adivinó con amargura. "Soy una Diosa, y bien podré estar donde me plazca."

"Presumes de ser una Diosa, entonces has de portarte como tal."

Artemis no supo en qué momento Apolo ya se encontraba de pie a su lado, viéndose notablemente más alto. La Diosa a su costado mantuvo una prudente distancia entre sus cuerpos. "No eres quien para cuestionar mi posición, mucho menos juzgar mis decisiones."

"Crees que es difícil juzgar si está bien o mal pasar aquí la noche?" él dijo eso con mucha seriedad. "Crees que es digno de una Diosa dormir aquí?"

"Cómo puedes saber lo que significan esas palabras que con tanto orgullo recitas? Tú....," la frase se atoró en su garganta, mirándole de pies a cabeza, buscando la palabra correcta para describirle. "El patán del Olimpo. Rodeado de musas sinvergüenzas, vino. Tus habilidades siempre enamoran ingenuos para llevarles luego a la perdición. Y eres tú un Dios digno? Qué sabes tú de dignidad?"

Su propia voz formó una daga que atravesó su pecho sin compasión. Tan dolorosa era la verdad, más difícil aún admitirla.

Fue tan cruel decir aquello.

Inclinó la mirada levemente, había estado bien cualquier respuesta horrible por parte de Apolo. Se la tendría bien merecida.

Para su sorpresa, Apolo volvió a hacer música con sus dedos ágiles. Cerrando los párpados como era esa su costumbre.

Tal vez tras ellos no se cubriera de oscuridad, lo contrario, ese maravilloso Dios tenía tanto fuego por dentro como por fuera. Tras sus párpados se iluminaba con su propio ser, ignorando las minucias a su alrededor.

"Me juzgas duramente," dijo sin silenciar la música, "hermana." Él continuaba tocando la lira para ella, volviendo a posar sobre la roca en forma de un cómodo lecho.

Artemis contuvo el aire. Éste era otro de los comportamientos extraños de su hermano pequeño. Se sentó frente a él, la tela de su largo vestido cayó a su alrededor dándole la apariencia de una rosa blanca abierta. "Hermano." Le incitó a decir más. Ahora su voz vibrante delataba la evidencia mínima de tristeza en ella.

"Calla ahora, Artemis," él le dijo en voz baja, tal vez la orden pudo resultar grosera, pero fue dicha con profunda caballerosidad. "escucha la música. Está creada para ti, ella es el reflejo de tu belleza."

Ella, Artemis, sonrió levemente como solo podía hacerlo para él. Apolo decía la misma frase desde que ambos eran tan solo niños que jugaban con sus habilidades.

Ahora que eran adultos, la frase era mucho menos frecuente pero siempre recordada en ocasiones. Ella lo obedecía guardando silencio, respeto y hasta evitando cualquier expresión en sus facciones.

La música de su hermano merecía ser escuchada. Apolo era digno de ser escuchado y adorado como actualmente era, incluso por su hermana mayor.

Artemis dibujó una ligera sonrisa otra vez. Porque ella era su hermana grande en muchos aspectos, no solo en cantidad de años. Apolo era un niño, un pequeño que ella amaba mimar en sus sueños.

En ellos siempre era ella estrechada en sus brazos, respirando el aroma suave que brotaba de su túnica. Sintiendo desvanecer entre ellos, recibiendo hermosas flores de sus manos, y ella lo amaba mientras la música sonaba suave y delicada cerca de su oído.

Sus párpados abrieron con pereza regresándola a la realidad cuando la música se detuvo en una nota larga y profunda. Buscó con su mano la de Apolo para apretarla con profundo cariño.

Él vio apacible el contraste que su piel hacía sobre la de su hermana bajo el manto de la noche. Con su dedo pulgar acarició su piel más pálida con un deje de dulzura.

"Fue hermoso." Le dijo ella, notando que este no estaba dispuesto a decir mucho más. "Gracias, hermano."

Apolo también sonreía. No del todo, sinceramente fue una curvatura de sus labios que desapareció tan rápida e inesperadamente como llegó ahí. "Ven conmigo." Pidió con humildad. "Debes venir conmigo, regresemos a casa."

Artemis acentuó esa sonrisa. Sus ojos brillaron cuando extendió los brazos hacía Apolo con un aire materno. Los depositó en sus hombros, estudiando su alma a través de la mirada azul.

Deslizó con delicadeza la yema de sus dedos hasta las cálidas mejillas. Los ojos de Apolo sobre los suyos eran sabios y a la vez tan inocentes. Cómo podría él saber ese efecto extraño que causaba en ella? Adivinaría acaso que se marchó del Olimpo para evitar caer bajo el hechizo de ese par de ojos azules?

Por supuesto...

"Por supuesto,"

Si es que ya no había sido hechizada.

"Yo regresaré." Declaró inclinándose, y besó profundamente su frente. La dulzura con la que prodigó el acto cariñoso no se comparaba con el hecho que él hubiese llegado hasta la isla Delos en su búsqueda. "Pero sola. Está bien, querido hermano?"

"Estás bien tú?" Él preguntó sin vacilar. Y ella removió la posición de sus manos para rizar el cabello de Apolo en su dedo mientras le habló. "Estarás bien en este lugar?" replicó sin prisa.

Artemis se apartó con naturalidad, extrañando de inmediato el contacto de su piel. Su figura al ponerse de pie, rápidamente se iluminó bajo los rayos de luna que alcanzaban esquivar las ramas de árboles sobre ellos. "Necesito estar sola, dame esta noche," se volvió sutil para decirle mirándole a los ojos, "quiero respirar de la brisa del mar." Ella no esperó una respuesta, supo que Apolo no la daría.

Se marchó con tranquilidad. Deteniéndose en ocasiones, indecisa. ¿Pero por qué...?

La lira volvió a escucharse distante. Acompañando cada uno de sus pasos, dándole voz a cada uno de sus pensamientos. Las notas resonaban en sus oídos como una canción de amor que iba terminando en una romántica declaración de eterna unión.

Pero la música ya no se oyó más, dejó de acompañarla cuando se encontró en la orilla de la playa. Ella no supo cómo llegó ahí, pero nunca le dio importancia. La luna frente a ella le dedicaba su mejor sonrisa, pintando el mar de su color para el deleite de la Diosa, consintiéndola.

Era tan viva la llama de Apolo en su interior, tanto calor le daba él a su corazón.

Ella había sido tan feliz cuando acunó por primera vez su pequeño hermano en brazos, el único hombre que ella amó. Ahora ese pequeño era un Dios majestuoso, un mancebo hermoso que le dedicaba su arte en la isla donde ambos nacieron, ambos aquí tomaron su primera bocanada de aire y se conocieron como infantes.

Pensar en él de esa manera, recordar ese tipo de cosas... era amor fraterno quizá, o algo más?

La luna destinada a la soledad rodeada de estrellas que ella no necesita en realidad no era buena consejera esa noche.

Una brisa fuerte jugó con su cabello rubio y vestido blanco. Acariciando su cuerpo con el frío de la noche.

Siempre el frío, eso era lo que ella tenía ahora. Tan cálidas se habían sentido las manos de Apolo.

Lágrimas similares a perlas se formaron chocando contra sus pestañas. Le costaba trabajo ver su deseo y soledad simbolizado en la luna.

¿Su vida era tan terrible, podía ser que la luna y ella viviesen en el mismo vacío? Las dos sin alguien a su lado, toda una visión que las abrazase y les diese su calor en esa noche helada.

"Apolo." Ella dijo y cayó de rodillas en la arena. Su voz fina no daba paso al entendimiento de sus palabras, y el nombre de su hermano fue tan solo un alarido doloroso que interrumpía los constantes balanceos de las olas. "Apolo."

_Tonight the music seems so loud,_  
I wish that we could loose this crowd,  
_Maybe it's better this way,  
_We'd hurt each other with the things we want to say,  
_We could have been so good together_,  
We could have lived this dance forever,  
_But now who's gonna dance with me,  
_Please stay...

* * *

A ser continuada... 

¿Comentarios...? ¿Un tomatazo, ataque terrorista, etc? Hacer clic en **review**! ú.u


	2. ºÁngeles, qué hermosas alas!º

Pareja: Apolo/Artemisa  
Advertencia: Ninguna  
Genero: Romance, drama.  
Me ha dicho la Luna  
Capítulo dos:  
Ángeles, qué hermosas alas!

* * *

Cielo e infinidad en el firmamento, el sol y la luna eran el cielo, y las constelaciones brillantes eran dignas de admirar en espacio indescriptible. 

Dioses reían, platicándose sus correrías con enamoradizos humanos, casi tanto como el obvio gusto que sentían hacía su propia belleza.

Los Dioses amaban y se amaban entre ellos, incontables casos podían tropezar con ella y a penas notarlo, no importaba si era Diosa, ella era algo que estaban constantemente acostumbrados a ver.

Un joven rubio se acerca haciendo una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza hacía ella. "Señorita Artemis." Le dice en forma de saludo.

Ella se encontraba en el Olimpo, el sitio mítico decadente que comúnmente llamaban la morada de los Dioses. Artemis agradeció que empezara a atardecer, hora en que comúnmente nadie era visto. Incomodo ver como los sentimientos se malgastaban porque sí.

"Teseo." Le contestó aproximándose unos pasos. Siempre le agradó la sensación de caminar sobre el suelo fantasmal del Olimpo. Daba la sensación de ser acariciada por las nubes.

El aludido se hizo de cuclillas frente a ella en reverencia exagerada. Él se veía indescriptiblemente feliz bajo el velo de rizos sobre sus ojos. Alas de ángel que nacían en su espalda para terminar en el ángulo de su cintura se plegaron majestuosas. "Ha regresado, señorita Artemis."

Artemis lo observó. Qué egoísta había sido marcharse dejándole solo.

Teseo era el encargado de protegerle, aún a costa de su propia vida. No quiso imaginar la cantidad de problemas que seguramente tuvo cuando ella escapó. Artemis que creyó había sido renovada la noche anterior sintió decaer nuevamente. "Teseo." No era un llamado, solo la expresión de una profunda vergüenza.

El ángel se estremeció bajo su sombra. Sus dedos obligados al piso temblaban notablemente. Los cerró de pronto, y tan pronto su espalda también tembló. Teseo evitaba el llanto apretando su dientes y puños, con un repentino movimiento viró el rostro escondiéndolo.

"Estoy aquíángel," Ella le dijo con una dulzura que no era natural, pero en el momento necesaria. "no debes llorar." Imitó su posición perdiendo postura ante él. Ahora los dos, la primera delicadamente arrodillada y el último sumisamente de cuclillas se miraron con expresiones impares.

Ella pensó que difícilmente algún día alguien tendría la dicha de llevarse en sus recuerdos semejante imagen. Su ángel lloraba de alegría genuina, el protector de su eternidad. "Señorita Artemis, por... qué...?" él preguntó antes que su voz fuese quebrada y la humedad que tanto punzaba por salir de sus ojos extrañamente amarillentos finalmente brotó. "Pudo haber confiado en mí. Decirme algo, cualquier cosa."

Artemis no entendió mucho de las atropelladas palabras. Extendió un brazo para rodear su cuello y acostar con ternura su cabeza en el vientre cómodo. Bajo el fino vestido sentía las convulsiones en el cuerpo que lloraba.

Se sorprendió admitirlo, pero ésta situación le producía felicidad. Alguien la amaba, y ella como muy pocas veces, no se sintió sola. "Me arrepiento tanto." Le confesó empujando con suavidad, y él se sentó pálido en el mismo lugar. "He regresado a salvo. Deseo que descanses."

Culpa, felicidad y tanta culpa. No era justo el dolor que causó en un ángel de hermosas alas, siempre presto a su rescate.

Todo por la culpa de él, de Apolo. No le costó mucho deducir su paradero, ahora mismo estaría cortejando una ninfa o en su defecto un joven y atractivo mortal. Estos últimos eran sus favoritos. "Iré sin compañía." Se adelantó, conociéndolo demasiado bien. Sabía que Teseo nunca vacilaba en seguirle hasta donde ella permitiese. "Infórmale a mi padre que estaré reposando."

Su templo imponente se veía cercano. Alrededor, amplios cráteres de agua cálida le rendían tributo a la luna, asemejándose a ella lo más posible.

Más que las nubes, no podía existir mejor contacto que esa agua especial besando tu garganta. Ella sonrió, casi olvidaba lo hermosa y placentera que era su casa. Su templo.

La esencia de este mismo le dio una grata bienvenida reconociéndola enseguida, y envolviéndola con su esencia. Despertando de su sueño diurno para abrazar en su pecho celoso la dueña imponente del lugar. Ella caminó sin algún sentimiento en especial, Artemis siempre lucía majestuosamente hermosa y poderosa frente a la cola larga en su vestido pulcramente blanco.

Detuvo la caminata cuando ella llegó a la terraza donde cumplía, como única responsable de la luna, su deber como Diosa. Se trataba de una torre alta donde el cielo alto tenía vista perfecta.

"Selene," Dijo solemnemente. La esfera blanca se mostraba casi tímida entre el espectáculo de matiz naranja y azul que daba el sol cuando empezaba la noche. El cielo dividido, compartido por la luna llena y el sol que exhausto, a la misma altura que la luna, se escondía. "Algún día podrás perdonar mi actitud?" ella con elegancia extendió su brazo, para formar un arco iris imaginario con su trayectoria. Casi al instante los rayos del sol empezaron a ocultarse tras una oscura luna que se interponía frente a él.

"También sé que mi actitud fue vergonzosa." Ahora el perfil de Artemis era dibujado en un cuadro pintado con colores tanto brillantes como oscuros. El sol no se rendía, haciendo rojiza la cercana noche. "Tenías miedo." Dijo, lamentando a la vez que ella no estuviese brillando. Se preguntó cuando _él_ se tomaría la molestia de cumplir su deber. "Fui yo la causante de tu sufrimiento. Pero no debes juzgarme tan duramente." Ella se apresuró de pronto, su mirada repentinamente angustiada señalaba hacía arriba. "Me es imposible hacerlo," continuó al breve momento de silencio. "si supiese, yo ahora tomaría la decisión correcta. Respondería acertadamente todas tus preguntas."

Artemis dirigió a cualquier otro sitio la vista, pensativa. Selene había sido tan terriblemente dura. Cómo podía ser, que ni ella entendiese la llama de amor en su interior. La luna frente al sol, haciendo un muy curioso eclipse. No podía ella sentir su calidez? La luz tanta capaz de iluminar su lado oscuro? Ella no sabía nada del amor, o sabía tan poco como ella misma?

"Hermana." Llamó la voz de Apolo a su espalda. Él se aproximó con una toga roja, y su característica tiara de oro en la frente. No fue parecida, y no muy diferente a la que Artemis también lucía en la suya. "Nerviosa?." Preguntó a escasa distancia, percatando en los ojos sorprendidos que no esperaban su presencia. Porque ella le veía pasmada.

Pronto se recompuso, deslizando lentamente sus ojos hacía el eclipse. "Has sido inoportuno. Es la mitad de mis oraciones." Artemis dijo en voz baja, su mirada en concentración fingida. Sintió la presencia de Apolo a un palmo de distancia, pero a ella no le importó. No lo tomaría en cuenta. "Hablaremos en otra ocasión."

"Hermana," replicó una vez más el tono masculino. "Artemis." Y dos manos se colocaron sobre sus hombros, y a ella le fue imposible mantener por más tiempo los ojos cerrados. Fue como un choque eléctrico recorriendo su cuerpo, qué sensación extraña. "Hace una hermosa noche."

Un peso ligero en su hombro desnudo, y la mejilla de Apolo se recargó allí. Mirando la oscuridad brillante en el cielo estrellado cuando descansó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de su hermana. Ella era perpleja e inmóvil permitiendo el contacto, sus ojos no señalaban nada en realidad. Ellos fueron estáticos, apenas con vida. "Apolo."

"Háblame, hermana. Dime porqué tus ojos no me sonríen como antes lo hacían. Tan terrible soy, seré realmente indigno?."

Entonces él lo sabía, había sentido antes la tristeza en su alma. El poco sentido que tenían ahora sus gestos, las tonterías que implicaba escapar de casa. Escapar de qué? De quién? Estaría él haciéndose esas preguntas? "No, hermano."

"Regresas, y no intentas hacérmelo saber. Pero, qué podría importarme? A un patán."

"Eso no es cierto." Artemis reaccionó de golpe, en un segundo no importó los nervios al ser dulcemente estrechada contra él, o que las palabras hubiesen sido susurradas con ternura a su oído. Ella no podía permitirse herirloél no era culpable de cualquier cosa, lo que sea que ella sintiese. "No eres un patán, Apolo." Dijo en suplica, porque la vida él se la quitaría si seguía hablando de ese modo tan inusualmente triste. "Ruego olvides lo que dije esa noche."

"Hermana mayor." Le dijo, y atrapó sus manos en un leve apretón. Por siempre reconfortante. "Eres tan difícil de entender." Él continuo vaciando sus labios de palabras, indagando en los ojos azules de Artemis que nunca, jamás le habían visto con semejante intensidad. La luz que se reflejaba en ellos era demasiada, casi cegadora.

Entonces él dejó libre sus manos, y caminó por no decir tranquilo, a lo sumo con un deje de confianza hacía el último espacio de la torre, en el borde. Donde era lugar preferible para ver el cielo, de día, de noche, sin luna o con ella. La vista era siempre preciosa. "Cuando se eclipsa el sol, puede ser mejor apreciada su grandeza."

Artemis contemplaba su perfil. El eclipse del cual él le hablaba, no eclipsaba del todo su belleza única en el universo. Apolo era toda una visión, imponente, hermosa. Era imposible que él conociese la verdadera magnitud de su perfección. Ella puso ambas palmas en su espalda tiesa como un muro, recostando su rostro en él. "Hermano."

"Por qué Selene es tan silenciosa ésta noche. Qué te ha dicho la luna?"

Ella aferró con sus dedos la túnica de Apolo entre ellos. Sus párpados cerraron rápida y dolorosamente, recordando. "Ella dice que seré inmortal." Comentó su sentencia sin sentir alteración en el cuerpo de Apolo. "Por siempre viviré." Terminó, ella ahora acariciaba casi imperceptiblemente la tela fina sobre los músculos tallados con afán.

"Eso te aterra."

"Así es," admitió sin dudar. Porque era cierto, la idea de sufrir eternamente por ese sentimiento era inconcebible. Aterradora. "Por siempre viviré." Dijo las mismas palabras, y unas lágrimas asomaron en sus ojos. Ella no se preocupó en secarlas, eso no acabaría con todo.

Un riachuelo luminoso recorría cada una de sus mejillas. "Tú también lo harás, Apolo." Su información salía con esfuerzo, atravesando su garganta seca. "Seremos eternos."

"Eternidad." Apolo se volvió encarándola, y desamparándola de su espalda que cubría la luz de luna que ahora brillaba a todo esplendor, sin un sol que intentara llamar su atención tras ella. "Es ése un don fascinante, Artemis," acercó su mano a la Diosa, y con sus nudillos robó las lágrimas semejantes a perlas mágicas.

"Tus lágrimas,"continuabaél hacía el mismo procedimiento en la siguiente mejilla. "ellas están ardiendo en mi piel."

Artemis sonreía ahora. Tomando con su mano la muñeca de su hermano, negándose a renunciar ante esos roces. Era eso tan relajante. Apolo purificaba su espíritu una y otra vez con cada caricia.

Entonces para el deleite de sus ojos, Apolo también sonreía. No solo con sus labios, sino también con su mirada. De prontoél era su hermano mayor, y ella una pequeña triste pero feliz hermana menor. Por ello nunca olvidaría ese momento, y lo atesoraría por siempre. Durante la eternidad.

"Apolo, Artemis." Una esencia femenina dijo.

Los aludidos se volvieron, Apolo aún con la mano en el rostro de su hermana, demasiado pacifico. Mientras que Artemis miraba a Apolo, y luego a la Diosa que se aproximaba sin esperar. Ella no sabía qué pasaría ahora. "Afrodita."

A distancia considerable se detuvo la hermosa mujer, sus cabellos largos y rubios casi besaban el piso cuando el viento los agitó. Ella dirigía una mirada capaz de petrificar primero a Artemis, y luego profundamente a Apolo. Esto era posiblemente apreciado gracias al brillo mortal de sus ojos tras el velo de la oscuridad.

Los ojos de Artemis también ardieron soltando el agarre de Apolo en su tez y volviéndose. "Largo. No insultarás mi templo con tu presencia."

La figura de Afrodita se atrevió a dar algunos pasos más. Cuando los rayos de luna le alcanzaron, fueron apreciados dos ojos azules como el agua más cristalina que le devolvía el desdén a través de una línea invisible. "Si habría podido elegir, no sería ésta mi elección." Contestó, y dispuesta a aproximarse más de lo que Artemis podía permitir.

Artemis no lo toleraría. Hizo un ademán con el brazo, sabía que no podía matar otra Diosa. Pero le daría gusto causarle el mayor daño posible. "Artemis." La voz de Apolo dijo, y detuvo su brazo con un toque manso en él. Apolo interpuso su cuerpo imperioso entre las dos Diosas.

"He estado buscándote," Afrodita dijo obviando la presencia de Artemis. Sus labios eran finos y severos cuando habló. "Apolo."

Artemis percibió un suspiro leve salir de los labios de Apolo. Él no respondió rápidamente, pero era notable el enojo bajo su rostro paciente.

Y esto era lo último que necesitaba Artemis. Una pelea entre compañeros de correrías, amantes de una noche. Ella verdaderamente no lo soportaría. Era más de lo que su instinto estaba dispuesto a tolerar.

"Tú no eres bienvenida en éste lugar. Respetarás la decisión de Artemis." Él le decía acercándose. "Tu nombre disgusta a Selene, lo sabes perfectamente. Andando." Un par de pasos y su sombra cubrió a Afrodita. Ella arrugó las cejas con terquedad.

"Cómo te atreves a hablarme de ese modo. Soy humillada frente a-"

"Mi hermana," Artemis escuchó el gemido adolorido de Afrodita al momento que su hermano apretó con fuerza su antebrazo. La atrajo hacía él con rudeza, marcando rojo en la piel blanca de Afrodita. "necesita un descanso, Afrodita."

Entonces Artemis se dio la vuelta. Ignorando las protestas de Afrodita cuando Apolo la llevo consigo.

Afrodita era despreciable, ella pensó. La ventana de su par de cristales azules brillaba con tristeza. Ella era triste, no enojada como siempre lograba provocar Afrodita. Por qué? Qué diferencia esa noche?

Un aleteó interrumpió lo que estuviese pensando. Ella elevó hacía arriba la mirada, buscando. Pero únicamente era Selene, tranquila en lo alto.

Una pluma blanca planeó desde algún lugar. Artemis extendió su mano, y la pluma halló acomodo en su palma. Era suave como la seda y brillante como la luna.

Una alteración en el clima, el viento se llevó la pluma con él. Tarde Artemis intentó atraparla con su mano, ella había escapado ya. Artemis frunció el ceño extrañada, y se volvió rápidamente cuando alguien le llamó.

"Artemis."

_I sit and wait  
_there's an angel contemplate my fate  
_And do they know_  
The places where we go  
_When we're grey and old  
_'cause I've been told  
_That salvation lets their wings unfold

* * *

_

A ser continuada... 


	3. ºFelicityº

Pareja: Apolo/Artemisa  
Advertencia: Ninguna  
Genero: Romance, drama.  
Me ha dicho la Luna  
Capítulo tres:  
Felicity

* * *

Ella buscó en la oscuridad la evidencia de algún intruso, pero el lugar de origen de la voz aún llamaba su atención. 

De ningún modo podía ser ese Apolo, el más frecuente de los casi inexistentes visitantes a su templo. No, tampoco era la voz de una mujer, aún menos la de un hombre.

Pero fuere lo que fuere era la presencia una intrusa. "Muéstrate ya," dijo, cazando con la mirada cualquier evidencia que delatara su paradero. Realmente ella le hablaba al viento, no había nada que sus ojos pudiesen captar. Instintivamente un arco se materializó entre sus manos. "o perderás tu vida." Artemis advirtió cuando el arco se tensó, ella no pensaría dos veces antes de atacar.

Quedó perpleja al escuchar risas picaras de niña. No provenía el sonido de un lugar especifico, las carcajadas infantiles parecían rodearla. "Usted no querrá dañarme."

"Deja ahora de jugar, quiero verte." La flecha en su arco temblaba sin control, porque ella no conocía un objetivo. "No lo diré una vez más, probablemente no sabes de quién te burlas."

"Es usted la Diosa Artemis," respondió, la voz era juguetona pero decidida cuando habló, "hermana de Apolo e hija de Zeus."

A Artemis tal respuesta le pareció tonta. Cualquier ser en el Olimpo sabría básica información. "No es esa mitad de mi introducción."

"Y usted no podría aportar mucho más. Con dificultad sabe donde está realmente."

"Insolente." La voz tembló cuando dijo. Quién sería capaz de ofenderla a ella, una Diosa, y fuere quien fuere, no era ese un simple intruso, ser ordinario. "Yo soy Artemis, y cuido de Selene en éste lugar como lo relata la era del mito. Mi deber es no permitir aquí un intruso. Esa soy yo, una Diosa." Ella pensó que ha de verse patética, hablándole a la noche. Respondiéndole a una débil vocecilla infantil.

"Una Diosa, dice. Protege usted a Selene, quién es ella? A donde se ha ido?"

Artemis odió la risa de la niña en algún lugar, antes de volverse abruptamente para notar que una manta de oscuridad envolvía la luna. Como una ola de noche que cubría cada vez más lo que ella pudiese ver con sus ojos.

El arco en su mano cayó primero al piso con un ruido metálico para luego desaparecer, arrastrado por la oscuridad violenta que jugaba con el cabello largo de Artemis. "Selene." Exclamó ella, porque ahora Selene no era en el lugar. Sus pupilas achicaron en pánico, dónde estaba y qué estaría pasando.

"Ahora eres solo Artemis." Dijo la niña entre inevitables risitas. Cada una de ellas avivaba la rabia y desesperación de la Diosa.

Un paso hacía atrás fue esa su acción, y un chapoteó la hizo alertarse. Ella de ningún modo estuvo pisando el suelo de su templo, era agua que llegaba hasta sus talones. Haciendo más pesado el vestido a sus pies.

Observó rápido a su alrededor. Buscando una salida. Algo.

Y pasó entonces que una luz cegadora chocó contra ella. Era una línea luminosa que nacía en un lugar no lejos de allí.

Frunció el ceño, sabiendo que a donde quiera que llevara la señal, estaría con la pequeña molestia causante de semejante desastre. Recogió con ambas manos el borde de su traje, y con poca precaución se apresuró a la figura radiante frente a ella. Daba la clara impresión que había algo, o alguien tras ella.

Pero sin embargo, a cada paso que ella acercó, la luz disminuía. Como si Artemis la absorbiese respiro a respiro.

Ella detuvo su trayectoria a un escaso metro. Frente a ella parecía haber algún material de metal, donde el sol se reflejaba y causaba tan cegadora luz.

Dejó caer su vestido, no importaba ya si se expandía más la humedad. Extendió su brazo decidido, ella quiso palpar lo que hubiese detrás. Y sus dedos tocaron una superficie lisa y dura, no era humano. Era un espejo.

Todavía Artemis intentó hallarle un sentido a esto, cuando cualquier iluminación desapareció totalmente. Ahora apreció con detalle y exactitud el alto espejo semejante a un muro de cristal. Eso debía ser, pensó.

Pero aún no estaba lista para lo que entonces iría ver.

Artemis de seis años, ojos brillantes, cuerpo menudo la observaba tras la barrera. Fascinada. Ella parecía contemplar su animal favorito encerrado en barrotes, asustado y confundido. "Artemis." La niña dijo, y la aludida reconoció enseguida la voz que le había llamado mucho tiempo ya pasado. "No quise asustarle."

Ella no vestía las mismas prendas que Artemis. Ella vestía, como Artemis solía hacerlo en la isla Delos. Cuando era ella la niña, y felizmente cubierta por una toga de seda simple y liviana enseñaba a Apolo dar primeros pasos.

Pudo rememorar lo que creyó haber olvidado cuando vio el tejido simple en la vestimenta. Ella disfrutó correr en la vera invitando a su hermano seguirle, sonriéndole tiernamente, pidiéndole como madre que usara sus piernas inexpertas para alcanzarla.

Y esa niña, era posible que ella... la Artemis de Delos, que tanto sabía amar y constantemente sonreír. Esa Artemis era ahora frente a ella?

No, cómo podría ser aquello. Era un imposible, una buena ilusión.

"Teseo." Susurró cuando Artemis joven dio un paso fuera el cristal, acercándose no precipitadamente. Ella no cansó su sonrisa. "Teseo!" Artemis alzó la voz volviéndose, su mirada rápidamente angustió. Deseando con todos sus fuerzas que esto acabase.

"Señorita, es natural que no me recuerde. Nos conocimos cuando era usted muy pequeña."

Artemis vino a encararla, viéndole una vez más de pies a cabeza. Qué niña tan tonta, pensaba, ella. Con seguridad se trataba de la hija que algún Dios escondía, una pequeña Diosa molesta capaz de crear ridículos efectos. Molestarla con la figura que supuso fue adoptada. "Te haré estar en problemas si no me dejas salir ahora mismo." Con rapidez flexionó su cuerpo, adaptándose a la escasa altura de la pequeña. Sujetó sin mínima delicadeza su muñeca y le fulminó con la mirada, su doble apenas parpadeó durante todo esto. "Sé que no es ésa tu apariencia. Nada en éste lugar es real!"

"Soy tan real como usted y los ojos que le miran. Mi nombre es Felicity."

"Felicity." Artemis soltó con desgana a la usurpadora. Ella debía mentir, desde luego. Falso que era esa su apariencia. Pero lastimar así un ser tan tierno, bonito y de aire inocente.

La mirada dulce que dedicó mientras Artemis lastimaba la desarmó por completo. Por un momento se avergonzó de sí misma. No podría, no debía ser parte de su naturaleza hacerle daño a alguien más.

Y le hizo pensar que; probablemente estuviese inútilmente desquitando sus frustraciones en el cuerpo pequeño frente a ella. "Lo siento, es sólo que... me has hecho recordar, eres tan parecida a mí."

Felicity no respondió, y vio como la adulta se dio la vuelta. Caminando lentamente a cualquier dirección, y ella dando saltos, haciendo el agua salpicar, la seguía de cerca. "Hacía donde va?"

Ella se detuvo, y miró la niña con la paciencia que fue posible. "Me voy. Tengo que salir ahora."

Felicity rió, naturalmente. Sus cabellos flotaron en el aire cuando con un gracioso giro sobre sus pies, quedó frente Artemis. "No se sale."

"Niña...," Artemis le decía, "debes dejarme ir."

"No, no se sale."

"Por favor, no-""Nadie espera por usted fuera, cierto?"

Eso simplemente fue una sensación de electricidad en la espalda recta de Artemis. Dolorosa, fue un golpe bajísimo. Ella no sabía qué responder... cómo contradecir a la verdad. Cómo explicar su ansiedad por salir, cuando sabía nadie la esperaba fuera. Estaría Apolo ignorando por vez primera las caricias de Afrodita y esperaría a por ella con un semblante preocupado, que sonreiría de inmediato al verla regresar. Ésa fantasía se haría realidad... pero por supuesto que no! Qué cosas ella pensaba? "Niña..., quiero salir."

"Por qué? Hay tanta luz aquí...," volvió a danzar frente a una sensible Diosa que captaba casi con interés cada movimiento de sus pies distorsionados bajo el agua. Replica exacta de los suyos, tuvo que admitir. "Tanta luz, tanta luz!" replicaba, girando e inventando cada movimiento imaginable. En algún momento sus ojos parecieron brillar más, no, mucho más que la bella Selene. "Que a veces dibuja hermosísimos arco iris bajo el agua! Oh, señorita Artemis!" exclamó de pronto, y con cariño tomó las manos de ella. "Son tan bonitos, yo amo los arco iris, usted no?"

"Son ciertamente hermosos,..." llegó a responderle, dejándose llevar por los ligeros alones en su muñeca. "pero no veo ninguno."

"Ah." De pronto Felicity se detuvo. Cuando ella antes reía y gritaba alabando cada pequeño detalle del arco iris, ahora se vio seria y apenada. "No, no lo hay, cierto...?" ella admitió mirando alrededor. Sólo una perezosa luz irradiaba del cristal ahora lejano, y un fondo azabache podía ser apreciado. Nada más, cómo pensar en un arco iris en un lugar tan negro?. Tan imprevista, ella volvió a reír con ternura. "Es que casi lo he olvidado. Necesitamos sol, no hay sol aquí. Debemos encontrarlo." Le dijo entusiasmada.

Artemis tuvo que pensar que eso ya era ingenuidad demasiada. Entonces sonrió compasiva antes de informar, "El sol jamás llegaría aquí, niña. Inútil también sería traerlo."

"Por qué? Aquí está usted. Será posible traer a su hermano, vamos por él!" Felicity corría ansiosa hacía el cristal. Ella no tenía apariencia de poseer la fuerza, el poder de una Diosa como Artemis. Pero ésta última se dejaba llevar, contra su voluntad, pero se dejó. Como si fuese ésa orden directa de su propio padre.

Y era su padre el único ser que llegaría alguna vez a intimidarla. Seguido era Apolo.

"No, niña..., detente ya!" gritó en el instante que ella pasaba a través del espejo. Por un momento temió que rompiera en mil pedazos y lastimara a Felicity, pero ella la miraba desde el otro lado sin rasguño alguno.

"Venga conmigo. De prisa!" pestañeó tentando, esperando que la adulta la imitase y atreviese a dar un paso dentro.

Artemis consideraba eso como un juego de niños. Es decir, cómo podría una Diosa prestarse al absurdo juego de cruzar un muro de cristal? Para qué? Para llegar al lado de una niña que soñó con traer a Apolo. Se llevaría una gran sorpresa cuando encontrase a su admiradora numero uno a sus pies, simplemente adorándolo. Ésa arpía, violadora de todo lo sano.

"Señorita Artemis. Venga conmigo...?" ella extendía su mano blanca e impecablemente suave hacia la hija adoptiva de Selene. "No tenga miedo."

Ella tomó aire, y con desconfianza tocó la superficie brillante, como plástico con la yema de sus dedos. Sorprendentemente nada sintió, sino que fácil ellos llegaron hacía el otro lado. Era agradable la sensación, como una brisa fría y mansa.

Atrevió a pasar completamente su brazo, luego su pierna. Y rápido estuvo al lado de Felicity, pero la perspectiva desde ese lugar no era muy distinta. Todo era oscuro y carente de movimiento, sin olvidar el agua tranquila que aún cubría sus pies.

"Lo ve? No es tan bello el sol aquí?"

Pronto notó que ella se refería a algo que veía en la superficie del agua. Artemis se aproximó, y perpleja no supo ahora que pensar, como yo no estoy segura al escribir. Porque el reflejo de su hermano la miraba.

"Apolo." Ella inclinó su rostro hacía arriba, hacía bajo. Busco tras ella y a sus lados, pero sólo estaba con Felicity. Como era entonces posible el reflejo de Apolo en ese lugar...?.

"El sol no brilla lo suficiente." Reprobó Felicity, cuando Apolo no cumplió al parecer sus expectativas. "Podría decirle usted que traiga luz, por favor." Le pidió. "Quiero ver un arco iris, ayúdeme señorita, hágalo!"

"Estás equivocada, niña. Apolo no se encuentra aquí, cómo podré yo pedirle-"

"No...! yo odio contradecirla, pero él está aquí. No lo ve?" sonrió ampliamente cuando se arrodilló a un lado de la figura de Apolo.

Artemis pensó por un segundo que éste era el sueño más loco que hubiese tenido alguna vez.

"Venga a decirle," invitaba urgida, "dígale que no hay suficiente luz." Y sus ojos se alegraron cuando vieron a Artemis ceder, acercándose un poco más y estudiando el reflejo con una sutil flexión en su cuerpo. "Así es, señorita. Pídale." Felicity estuvo atenta a cada uno de sus movimientos, todavía con esa sonrisa que embriagaba. Salpicó de agua el rostro de Artemis con una fuerte palmada en el agua.

"Niña! Qué pretendes...!" el agua pico en sus ojos, incomodando la visión. Con su antebrazo intento secar cualquier resto que quedase. Con los parpados cerrados, y sin poder ver, aún el agua mojaba sus extremidades inferiores y el contexto se sintió como el mismo. Ella estaba en el mismo lugar, mucho más oscuro bajo el telón de sus pestañas.

Entonces abrió sus párpados de nuevo. Y ya Felicity no estaba a su lado, la oscuridad tampoco la acompañaba, y la luna era una vez más visible cuando adornó con su presencia el cielo estrellado, fondo de un castillo majestuoso que ella desconoció, y el piso de agua donde ella caminó junto a Felicity ahora era la vera de un bello y gran lago. "No es posible." Musitó sin atreverse a dar un paso si quiera. Ella no estaba en su templo, Felicity no apareció ahora. Estaba sola, o eso pensó antes de ver la figura de una mujer salir del castillo, y correr hacía ella con delicadeza.

Ella se veía agitada y nerviosa. Cuando quedó frente a ella, jadeando, luchando por aire, levantó el rostro y Artemis pudo por fin saber de quién se trataba. "Athena." Dijo perpleja, pero la muchacha no le prestó atención. Tomó su mano llevándola consigo, en dirección a la entrada del castillo.

"Isabella, me has puesto nerviosa! Temí no poder encontrarte! El baile está a punto de culminar."

Artemis intentó no perder el ritmo de sus largas zancadas. De qué hablaba Athena, su hermana menor. Qué hacía ella en ése lugar. Por qué le llamó Isabella.

* * *

A ser continuada... 


	4. ºBailaremos un valsº

Pareja: Apolo/Artemisa  
Advertencia: Ninguna  
Genero: Romance, drama.  
Me ha dicho la Luna  
Capítulo cuatro:  
Bailaremos un vals

* * *

Cuando dos puertas enormes en el interior del vestíbulo se abrieron, ella francamente no estuvo preparada para lo que entonces encontró. 

Era abrumadora la cantidad de gente aquí y all� charlando entusiastas mientras caminaban ellas dos entre la multitud, abriéndose camino entre disculpas y palabras corteses. En lo que pareció ser un recorrido eterno, Athena le reprendió en ocasionales murmullos su casi ausencia en ése lugar. Le preguntó dónde estaba, por qué le jugaba una broma como ésa. Pero qué podría responderle Artemis? Cuando ella detestó a su hermana pequeña, pero esta situación no lo permitió.

El par de mujeres parecieron rodear un gran circulo de personas. Música suave de violines acompañaron cada uno de sus pasos apurados, Artemis sólo se dejó llevar por los empujones, mirando a su alrededor; increíble cantidad de mayordomos altos y dando pasos matemáticamente exactos y cuidadosos cada vez, con una plateada bandeja repleta de exquisitos bocadillos paseándose con facilidad entre la distinguida gente, ofreciendo más.

Damas jóvenes vistiendo elegantes y floreados vestidos se ruborizaban al dar su mano al más apuesto y aristocrático caballero que se la pidiese. Bailando a la par la bella tonada que se tocase al momento.

Artemis tuvo ansias de mirarse a ella misma, porque entonces ya no habría duda. Ella vestía parecido a esa cantidad de arregladas señoras. Un corsé se sintió bajo ella, apretando su figura con insistencia. El vestido que lució era de un corte perfecto, de colores suaves y delicados. Pronto notó su largo cabello recogido en un refinado y prensado moño, con algunos mechones cayendo a los costados, dando un toque de picardía y juventud.

Todo esto ella lo vio en un descomunal espejo empotrado tras una mesa abarrotada. Su rostro en el reflejo y definitivamente en ella misma, fue desconcertado y olvidó por largos segundos volver a cerrar los labios. Tras ella, Athena hablaba con un alto muchacho que las detuvo mientras transitaban.

"Ella es mi hermana, Arthur. La duquesa Isabella Valentine de Doncaster, digna propietaria de la belleza que contemplas."

Artemis no pudo evitar prestar atención a la pobre introducción que hacía su hermana sin autorización. Hablaban de ella? Era la Diosa Artemis ahora duquesa de Doncaster? De ése castillo que pisaba por vez primera...?.

Arthur se dirigió a ella, hablando alto pero educado sobre las numerosas conversaciones que venían de cualquier dirección. El chico hacía bello contraste al lado del discreto pero precioso vestido rosa de Athena. "Debo admitir que las constantes descripciones de Vivian nunca me habrían preparado para tan deslumbrante hermosura, miladi." Se adelantó a tomar su mano y dar un superficial beso en ella. "Soy el conde d´Aubergue, a su servicio. No dudé en tomar el primer tren cuando supe de tan maravillosa noticia."

Las cejas de Artemis se arquearon de pronto, estáticas en sorpresa. Ése que besó su mano no era ningún conde, ella lo reconoció enseguida como Julian Solo, el cuerpo en que encarnó su pariente Poseidón, Dios de los mares. Qué clase de broma pesada era ésta?

Vivian soltó una breve risita antes de hablarle a Arthur otra vez. "Debo excusarla ahora, querido. Isabella ha estado muy presionada últimamente con tan grandes arreglos. Pienso que debemos permitirle dar un respiro."

Isabella forzó una sonrisa apenas notable ante la despedida del conde d´Aubergue. Él se llevo consigo a Vivian, y pronto se añadieron a la fila de parejas bailarinas que parecían salidas de una historia de amor.

Entonces ella era la duquesa de ése castillo, pensó ignorando las ofrendas amables de mayordomos y saludos constantes de conocidos cuando caminó alejándose del lugar donde antes había estado con Vivian. Ésta parecía ser una fiesta en su honor, algo se estaría festejando.

Cuál sería ésa gran noticia que tanto alegraba al conde Arthur? Quién era realmente la duquesa Isabella? Dónde estaría Felicity?

Y al recordar a la niña sintió una oleada de furia. Esto era, sin duda alguna, gracia de ésa atrevida. Pero debía tomarse todo con calma, probablemente más temprano que tarde hallaría la manera de salir y-

"Mademoiselle".

Sin darse cuenta su cuerpo chocó contra otro mientras caminaba sumida en esos pensamientos. Apenada se apresuro a dar una disculpas, pero pronto calló al ver de quien se trataba. Apolo, pensó incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

Un velo de calma y alivio la cubrió. La presencia imponente de Apolo frente a ella era capaz de eso. Él se veía tan guapo, tan... especial.

Para Artemis ningún ser se había acercado tanto antes a la perfección. Apolo siempre había sido bello y vistoso a sus ojos, pero ésta noche, era... bien, yo no podré jamás describir la sensación de la duquesa Isabella Valentine de Doncaster, pero en ése momento pudo haberle gritado al mundo que era Apolo el hombre más apuesto y atractivo de la creación, y lo único que la detuvo de tal acto insensato fue la atracción que hubo entre sus miradas.

Los ojos de Apolo atrapaban los suyos de una manera hipnotizante. Él la enmudeció por completo.

"Usted deslumbra ésta noche en belleza. Algo egoísta de su parte, ha de guardar un poco de ella y compartirla con el resto de las nobles invitadas." Él comentó.

Isabella hizo caer casi de inmediato la conexión que hubo entre sus miradas. Entrelazó demasiado nerviosa sus manos y se dio la vuelta. Ella enloquecería en ése salón, con un Apolo tan encantador haciéndole tan pecaminosos cumplidos. Era su hermano quien hablaba, y apenas pudo creerlo.

"Isabella." La voz de Apolo llamó en su inútil intento por evadirlo. Y no pudo evadir. "Concédame ésta pieza. Sé que no vendrá aún." Él propuso con voz ronca y urgente. Emanaba un deseo y disposición innata por sus ojos tranquilos, naturalmente.

Artemis aceptó el brazo que se le disponía con caballerosidad. Disfrutando de la extraña situación, porque tuvo que admitirlo; ella amó el calor en el cuerpo protector que caminaba a su lado.

Se incorporaron a la pista de baile en el momento que una suave melodía resonaba en el salón. El ambiente era amable y relajante, ella pronto se sintió a gusto siguiéndolos pasos de Apolo entre los amantes que se estrechaban. A su alrededor todo era ameno, emocionante e inexistente.

Algunas parejas se retiraron, como si fuese sacrilegio tomar el espacio que pertenecía a la duquesa. Artemis notó esto, y miró a Apolo esperando algún comentario de su parte. Él sería su hermano, sabría lo que estaba pasando? Ella deseó que sí, y que le dijese enseguida que todo era una inocente broma para probar su humor. "No lo entiendo." Susurró aún moviendo al ritmo del sencillo y dulce vals. "No puedo entenderlo." Replicó más cerca e íntimamente al oído de Apolo. Ansiando la respuesta enseguida.

"Qué no puedes entender, preciosa mía?"

Isabella desvió la mirada de sus ojos, y la concentró en su chal. O en cualquier otro lugar que no fuese su atractiva mirada. Ella temió volver a ruborizarse, pero probablemente ya lo estaría. "Todo esto, tienes que-"

"Esto, querida. Es menos atención de la que realmente mereces."

Entonces Apolo, al igual que el resto, creían que ella era una duquesa. Cuando le preguntó sobre ése lugar, esperando que él sería lo suficientemente serio para acabar con todo el espectáculo, le respondió que ella merecería más atención, porque ahora todo el gentío se concentraba en ellos, la única pareja que danzaba exquisita haciendo contraste perfecto entre sus presencias sincronizadas.

Ella le quiso decir que a eso no se refería, pero supo que sería inútil. Estaba atrapada en un grupo de gente que realmente... no conocía.

No conocía, y ése hombre con quien bailaba no era su hermano, el Dios del sol? Qué tan diferente era a él? Bien, tenía que admitir; Apolo ahora era extremadamente cariñoso y amante.

"Mi dulce duquesa." Apolo habló, y ella tuvo que elevar el rostro para mirarle. "Usted destaca no sólo por su belleza," confesaba con discreción, al mismo tono sutil de la música. Únicamente para ella. "tiene un carácter y presencia firme, decidido. Sus cejas siempre exquisitamente arqueadas lo demuestran, y su barbilla pequeña..., llama de manera eficaz la atención de todos los caballeros hacía sus labios."

Los ojos de Artemis se abrieron redondeados, sorprendidos. Las palabras de su hermano se hicieron agitadas y casi perezosas cuando el ritmo de la música aumentó, porque ya se acercaba su final.

"Sus labios..., que esconden tan increíbles promesas y secretos. Palabras de amor de las cuales sólo yo quiero ser dueño."

Entonces un giro, una inclinación de su parte... y el baile acabó ganando resonantes aplausos de apreciación. Por supuesto Isabella no salía aún de su asombro, y notó cuando Apolo besaba su mano dos veces y se despedía formal, que ya no bailaba sostenida a sus hombros.

Casi de inmediato los músicos reemplazaron el menú con algo más animado, vivaz. Artemis se retiró totalmente confusa y desarmada.

Evitó a la gente que pretendía hablarle o saludarle para llegar hasta la salida. Era eso lo que ella quería, regresar al lago y encontrar la manera de regresar al Olimpo. Incluso sus habilidades de Diosa eran inexistentes ahora.

"Valentine, hermana!" Vivian surgió acalorada pero glamorosa entre las personas. Parecía muy feliz y ansiosa. "No puedo creerlo, debes contarme!"

"Qué cosa!" murmuró mientras Athena la llevo consigo a un pequeño sitio donde no había más que un grupo de señoras sobre arregladas con grandes joyas. Ellas estaban demasiado ocupadas en sus platicas de política y sus copas de vino como para prestar atención al par de chicas tras ellas. "De qué hablas?" dijo nerviosa. Athena no dejaba de reír. Finalmente recuperó la compostura y le indagó en tono pícaro:"Él y tú...? qué significó todo ése espectáculo? Son amigos?"

Artemis no pudo responder, porque los latidos de su corazón eran demasiado rápidos. "Quién...- "

"Te has ruborizado! No puedo creerlo! Qué quiere decirÉl te corteja! El conde de Girone!" exclamó sin contenerse, y rápido se encogió reconociendo su error. Diciendo en tono muy bajo y claro en la oreja de Isabella, apartando algunos mechones de cabello rubio como la paja. "El conde de Girone, el francés que te ha invitado a bailar. Es un demonio! La sensación del momento, todo un ídolo de las solteras. Tendrías que haber visto la mirada de su esposa cuando danzaron tan juntos. Creí que estallaría como un volcán en cualquier momento!"

"Su esposa." Repitió más que perpleja Artemis. La sensación de un filo de acero penetrando en su pecho se hizo presente por segunda vez. "Él está casado?" su hermano pequeño, ella no podía creer lo que oía.

"Desde luego. Es obvio que fue todo un matrimonio por conveniencia, conoces ya como los franceses-"

"Dulces jóvenes." Dijo un señor mayor, y cualquier plática que ellas mantuvieron congeló al acto. "Han de ser las hijas de Sir Henry, tan hermosas como las flores en primavera. Eran muy pequeñas cuando nos conocimos, soy el capitán Alexander. Gran amigo y socio de su padre." Le dijo a Athena que era la más próxima a él.

Ella tomó con sutileza la mano de Alexander y se presento: "Vivian Antoniette Carrow. Es todo un placer conocer finalmente a tan renombrado amigo de mi padre, muchas cosas se dicen de usted. Es todo un aventurero, capitán."

Él sonrió. "El placer es todo mío. Ni mis aventuras serían notables compitiendo con tan bellos ojos, replicas exactas a los de su querida madre."

"Ella ahora estaría encantada con ese cumplido, Sir Alexander." Dijo entre fúnebre y divertida.

La respiración de Artemis cesó por completo cuando él se dirigió a ella. "Con seguridad es usted la mayor, la preciosísima duquesa de Doncaster."

Artemis se obligó a hacer la misma reverencia que Athena había adoptado en varias ocasiones esa misma noche. Eso iba contra sus principios.

A ella le enseñaron desde su nacimiento que las reverencias eran reservadas para los Dioses. Al igual que los besos.

Y si no hubiese estado segura de que todo lo que estaba viviendo era real, jamás lo habría hecho. Cerró con fuerza los párpados ocultando sus ojos perturbados y confusos mientras Sir Alexander se presentó humildemente.

Cuando el capitán dejó de hablar, supo que ahora era su turno. Abrió apenas los párpados y con una voz que pretendió se escuchara natural, dijo: "Soy Isabella Valentine de Doncaster. La duquesa." La palabra _duquesa _fue como un débil alarido. No sabía por cuanto tiempo podría seguir aguantando ésta situación.

Era todo una farsa, todo era perfecto, pero inexistente. Apolo la amaba estando con otra, qué cosa extraña. Ya temía volver a recordar eso porque la simple idea llegaba a ella con el dolor fino e insoportable en el pecho. Qué sería eso, todas esas sensaciones... por qué? Por qué la terrible tristeza al imaginar a su hermano en los brazos de otra? Le había disgustado durante años... pero por qué ahora? Qué pasaba en su interior?

"Isabella." Las manos suaves y juveniles de su hermana pequeña dieron un apretón reconfortante en su antebrazo. Sir Alexander ya se había ido en algún momento que no notó. "Cómo es posible, por qué no me lo habías contado?" ella pareció levemente resentida e interesada cuando le preguntó. "Gusta de tiél te lo ha dicho?"

"Dices que se ha casado," Artemis de inmediato percató en que por vez primera en esa noche hacía conversación con alguien. "No lo sabía."

Vivian suspiro, mirándola compasiva. "Dios mío," lamentaba Athena acariciando insistente los rizos de Artemis. "Quiero que seas feliz, hermana. Y es bueno que disfrutes del flirteo, pero... si él llegara a enterarse, bien sabrías que..."

"Quien?" las cejas de Artemis se arrugaron extrañadas. Qué otra sorpresa habría. "Vivian, de quien-" quiso interrumpir cualquier cosa que dijese, pero pronto un brazo rodeó su costado y las risas de un hombre que no conocía se escuchó suave en su oído. Alzó la vista para encontrarlo, y en efecto, ella desconoció hasta el último de sus rasgos aristócratas.

Sus ojos eran grandes, demasiado para su rostro de aspecto fuerte y varonil. Su cabello rubio y libre dibujaba un marco perfecto alrededor de su rostro ovalado. Sus movimientos eran sutiles, seguros, adaptándose perfecto a el circulo de la nobleza.

Él la manejó fácil entre un grupo de gente, mientras sonreía al pasar. Saludando a mujeres, hombres, dejando a Athena muy atrás. Dio una especie de instrucciones con sus manos, y los músicos se resignaron al silencio. Prestándole la más respetuosa atención a ese hombre.

Cerca, murmullos picaros de jóvenes se oyeron. La presencia de ese hombre causaba un gran alboroto en ese lugar. Pronto fueron victimas de una oleada de aplausos sin motivo aparente. "Es el duque Sorel, no puedo creerlo...!" se oía claramente. En histeria.

A Artemis empezaba a disgustarle el agarre que ése hombre hacía en su cuerpo. De hecho, a ella nunca le gustó que alguien, hombre o mujer, la tocara. Con una obvia excepción que no será necesaria mencionar.

"Isabella." Por fin el hombre habló. Su tono bajo y sugestivo disgusto a Artemis. "Es posible que cada vez seas más hermosa."

Valentine pretendió soltar una protesta, una reprimenda para que ese hombre atrevido dejase de mirarla así. Pero él se volvió al grupo de personas que alertas esperaban por sus palabras. "Damas, caballeros. Todos han hecho un largo viaje desde los lugares más bellos de la gran Europa. Sé que al igual que nosotros, festejan ésta gran unión, y sus muy iguales frutos," se detuvo, interrumpido por otros aplausos y comentarios de felicitación. Artemis solamente esperó, confundida. "naturalmente, no habría mejor ocasión para conocer a la nueva duquesa de Doncaster. Mi esposa, Isabella."

"Su esposa." Soltó con la garganta seca. El ruido de los aplausos y enhorabuena era demasiado. Imposible, su cerebro como una esponja absorbió cada pequeño sonido y confusión.

Estaba aturdida. Y lo último que pudo capturar, fueron gritos antes de caer en una profunda oscuridad.

* * *

A ser continuada... 


	5. ºAlma para enamorarteº

Pareja: Apolo/Artemisa  
Advertencia: Ninguna  
Genero: Romance, drama.  
Me ha dicho la Luna  
Capítulo cinco:  
Alma para enamorarte

* * *

Humedad en su rostro incitaron a sus ojos volver a abrir. 

Todo a su alrededor era borroso y distorsionado. No podría dibujar correctamente algún objeto en el cuadro matutino de su visión y la escasa aparición de sus sentidos. Como sintió que sus párpados pesaban más que su voluntad, tuvo que cerrarlos.

Movió con debilidad algunos dedos, regresando un poco a su cuerpo que ahora parecía totalmente ajeno a ella.

"Ivy." Dijo con cariño una vez que ella ya conocía demasiado bien. "No tienes que despertar aún. El doctor ha dicho que debes dormir hasta el medio día, si es necesario"

"Athena." Llamó, buscando la mano de su hermana menor entre las sabanas. Tanteando sobre ellas para encontrar el confort del contacto familiar. "Hermana."

Vivian soltó una risa compasiva, y Artemis sintió como ella tocó su mano en una caricia fraternal. "Has de estar soñando, Isabella. Te hará mucha gracia saber más tarde que me has llamado _Athena_." El comentario fue un susurró, que ella creyó, seguro, Artemis no oiría. Pero sí lo pudo oír, y pronto lo recordó todo.

El baile, las personas- su ceño se frunció levemente con tristeza, decepcionada- Apoloése hombre rubio que decía ser su esposo. Vivian, el castillo. Todo existía, y ella volvía a verse en un teatro, interpretando a la bella duquesa de Doncaster, que despertaba al día siguiente después de una gran recaída.

Lentamente pudo abrir sus párpados, encontrando fuera del velo negro, lo que ya imaginaba. Un dosel de seda rosa rodeaba su cama grande y con numerosos cojines decorativos. La tela fina cubría la mayor parte de lo que hubo fuera, pero el espacio al descubierto y la luz tenue que solo es capaz de brindar la luz del sol al amanecer permitían apreciar gran zona de la habitación.

Un guardarropa grande y de pulido mármol era notable a un lado de _le coiffeur_, naturalmente, invitando con sus vestidos de moda, maquillaje e impecables zapatillas. La ventana cuyos rayos de sol entraban y tocaban los ojos de Artemis fue amplia y cubrió gran espacio en la pieza. Lo más curioso era la cintura de una mujer moldeada sobre algodón, apretada por un amenazador corsé blanco.

"Querida Isabella. Luces tan confundida ahora, es como si jamás hubieses despertado en tu habitación." Vivian apuntó, siempre pretendiendo ser divertida para el animo oscuro de su hermana mayor.

Un felino ancho a la cantidad de pelo blanco saltó suave y elegante sobre la cama. Ronroneando y acomodándose sobre el vientre de Isabella. "Diana!" exclamó Vivian rascando el mentón delicado de la gata. "Parece que tienes una visita, hermana."

Artemis la miró extrañada. Había algo en Diana muy familiar, algo que efectivamente le recordó a una persona, pero a quién...?

"Vivian," llamó ella tratando de apartar de su cabeza una idea que creía absurda. "qué día es hoy?"

"Oh, hermana!" exclamó tras una sonrisa cálida la joven muchacha. "te has comportado de una manera extraña últimamente, creí que no te dejabas llevar por las fechas." Dijo mientras buscó entre unos papeles la información que se le pedía.

Isabella se incorporó por sí sola. Sentándose en el lecho suave de plumas frágiles. Su cabello cayó en rizos sobre sus hombros, cubriendo el traje largo y semitransparente para dormir, que seguramente había sido arreglado en ella mientras durmió. Diana enseguida soltó un maullido juguetón, reclamando caricias que Artemis no se molestó en dar. Ahora ella miraba un cuadro que parecía ser muy antiguo, acomodado sobre un jarrón vacío que parecía ser muy fino.

Ese cuadro daba a mostrar una imagen curiosa que llamó por completo su atención. Se pintaba perfecta la figura algo opaca de su padre, Zeus, sentado y con una mirada severa pero noble. Sobre sus piernas dos niñas pequeñas se acomodaban con vivas sonrisas y ojos expresivos, brillantes. Esas niñas era una Athena, y la siguiente ella, Artemis.

Ivy sonrió con ternura. Ese afecto que se veía, tenían las chiquitas del cuadro hacía su padre, era un pasado que Artemis no podía recordar, pero que habría sido precioso presenciar. Tener una familia, una hermana menor a quien contar sus penas, como ella lo hacía ahora.

"Es domingo, 10 de febrero, de 1936, naturalmente." Dijo de espaldas a ella y se volvió con su característica y graciosa risita. "Parece que ahora estás mucho mejor hermana, temí no disfrutar de tu energía por más tiempo." Vivian se apresuró rápido a los cristales de la ventana cuando pequeños pájaros dieron su serenata matutina en el balcón del exterior.

"Oooh, no es bello esto, Isabella? Es como si cantasen para ti!"

"Vivian." Interrumpió Artemis en tono serio, prestándole la mínima atención a sus gestos juguetones hacía los pájaros. Diosa de la sabiduría? Pensó. Athena no creería alguna vez llegar a ser tan increíblemente infantil, pero encantadora. "Nuestro padre, donde está él?"

Valentine o Artemis, escuchó un profundo suspiro abandonar los labios de Athena. Era delicado y profundo como el mismo canto de un ruiseñor. "Con seguridad nos observa, aliviado y feliz porque estamos bien."

Artemis enseguida se sorprendió, analizando con rapidez que entonces, ellas eran huérfanas. El mundo de los seres humanos era tan extraño.

Ellos eran felices, conocían jóvenes el seno y amor materno. Su padre enseñaba a caminar, acariciaba, y reiría por cada logro del individuo. Y entonces, como una vela que se extingue, alguno moriría para sembrar la desdicha en el circulo familiar, amoroso.

Para los Dioses todo era distinto. Y cuando ella reflexionó esto, sus ojos ardieron reclamando lágrimas fuera de ellos. Porque ella había odiado tanto los humanos, por ser inferiores, por no tener vida eterna, porque ella no era uno de ellos.

Ella, una diosa, nunca tendría la dicha de conocer el calor de los brazos de su padre. Era tan grande su tristeza cuando sus labios se encogieron en un gesto doloroso y bloqueó la vista a su rostro con el dorso de su mano.

"Hermana! Lo siento!" Athena exclamó apresurándose a su lado. "Por qué lloras? He dicho algo malo?" mansa apartó su mano para ver la magnitud de su extraña recaída.

Artemis sonrió, y sus ojos brillaban con cariño genuino cuando la vio. "No, hermana." Contestó. Acariciando su cabello liso y largo. Ahora por primera vez entendió, porqué Athena amó tanto a los humanos. Y Artemis se odió a ella misma, por intentar alguna vez matarla. Quitarle la vida por ser como un humano, bueno, gentil. "Soy yo quien lo siente."

"Mi familia," dijo una voz masculina al entrar. Las dos se volvieron, y Vivian saludó con desgana al rubio de la noche anterior. No vestía tan formal, pero se vio excepcionalmente elegante en sus prendas simples de corte español.

Diana soltó un bufido antes de saltar lejos, atemorizada por el recién llegado. "_Chats_, dejan siempre tanto pelo en la cama." Protesto en disgusto y con un leve puntapié le obligó a salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta. "Ah, mi amada Isabella." Con algo de torpeza apartó a Vivian del lugar para encontrar sitio al pie de la cama, arrodillándose a un lado de su esposa. "Has tenido un buen descanso?"

Vivian alzó la vista hacía Athena, buscando algo de apoyo. Fue una suerte que él no notara que había estado llorando. Pero él si vio la extraña y desesperada mirada que dirigía Artemis a su hermana pequeña.

Él carraspeó con el puño sobre sus labios, y con pobre amabilidad le dijo; "Antoniette, será buena idea dejarnos solos." Sonrió falso, unas negras ojeras fueron de pronto marcadas bajo sus ojos, destacando la eléctrica luz azul que desprendían estos mismos. El duque Sorel tenía la apariencia de no haber dormido en días.

Vivian cedió caminando de salida en silencio, y cerrando con suavidad la puerta. Artemis se veía completamente sola ahora, y tuvo el repentino impulso de salir corriendo tras ella.

Deslizó la mirada de la puerta que veía con ansiedad, hacía el rostro apuesto pero cansado del duque. Él le devolvió la visión fijamente, de un modo que no le gustó en lo absoluto.

"Casi lo olvidaba." Dijo a tiempo, porque Artemis no hubiese podido mirarlo por mucho tiempo más. Él se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, pronto regresó con una botella larga y dos brillantes copas de cristal. Sirvió experto las dos, y sin vacilar le tendió una a Isabella.

Sin embargo ella le miró a él, y luego a la copa. No confiaba en el rubio, y él esperaba contraatacándola con una mirada fija que ella tomase la copa. Isabella estiró lentamente su mano y la sujetó para dejarla sobre su regazo. Ella no bebía.

"Todos se preocuparon mucho por tu salud." le dijo dando un trago largo, y removiendo la copa entre sus dedos. Se incorporó distraido para caminar en la habitación, dándole la espalda a su esposa.

Artemis hizo caso omiso a el relato del duque, sobre el escándalo después de su recaída. Notó, estudiándolo con la mirada, que en el cinturón grueso en su cintura colgaba una larga espada inglesa. También vistió los pantalones adecuados para montar, pero pareciendo casual en _le chemise_ casual y de buen gusto. Aún así, pronto se acostumbró a sus movimientos seguros pero toscos y pesados. Rápido volvía a servirse más vino, no pudo contar la cantidad de veces que él lo hizo.

Y se sobresaltó cuando él se dirigió a ella después de su plática con todo alrededor, sin mirarla. No había oído la pregunta que él le hizo antes de dejar caer su copa de vino y dejar que se derramase sobre la tela costosa de su cama.

"Lo siento." Artemis se levantó de la cama, alejándose de la considerable cantidad de vino que se había expandido. Sorel vio eso con interés, y frunció el ceño, no enojado, debió ser... con lascivia.

"Desearía realmente tener la certeza," empezó a decir, caminando con sumo deleite hacía ella. Artemis sintió un repentino miedo, y dio un par de pasos hacía atrás, hasta golpear su espalda contra la pared tapizada. "que realmente hayas enfermado, Valentine. Supe que el doctor es viejo amigo de tu familia, será capaz, de atender también _actuaciones_ de una noche? de esas que sueles hacer, para retrasar a más de una semana mi noche de bodas."

Artemis contestó de inmediato: "Seamos sensatos. Podemos hablar..."

"Para qué hablar? Me he cansado de tus palabras, de tus excusas. Ya tendremos tiempo para eso." Se detuvo a un palmo de distancia, para tocarla solo hubiese tenido que estirar su mano y tomarla. Pero él parecía disfrutar, mirando los ojos femeninos fríos y ligeramente temblorosos ante un temor que intentó ocultar.

"Por favor, debes dejarme ir." Pidió con orgullo y dignidad, a pesar del miedo indescriptible.

"No, Isabella. No sucumbiré ante tus palabras una vez más. Te sientes mareada, cansada, te desmayas. Ahora no tendrás que actuar, eres mi esposa, entrégate." El aliento tibio a vino abrazó el rostro de Artemis, casi ahogándola.

Ella puso una mano en su pecho, horrorizada, tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón.

"Los mayordomos tienen ordenes de no intervenir. Descuida, nadie vendrá." De un rápido movimiento sujeto los brazos desnudos de Artemis. Ella soltó un grito y en aquel momento, una sonora discusión pudo escucharse tras la puerta.

"Qué demonios pasa!" bramó colérico el duque Sorel. Soltando a Artemis y volviéndose con rapidez.

Varias voces discutían contra una autoritaria que daba ordenes en francés. La puerta se abrió violentamente en el embiste de un cuerpo alto, y Apolo entró ignorando las insistentes protestas que daba un par de sirvientes.

"Ivo de Girone." Susurró con furia el duque.

Apolo, Ivo, no contestó. Miraba a Artemis que ahora tenía sus manos instintivamente extendidas hacía adelante.

"Señorita Valentine, me es urgente hablar con usted." Afirmó. "Le será posible acompañarme?"

"Por supuesto." Muy pálida, caminó hacía Apolo que se apartó levemente para dejarla salir.

"Isabe¡" repuso Sorel, y Apolo se apresuró a interceptarlo.

"_S'excusez_." Dijo dando por terminada la discusión, y se fue junto a Artemis, ignorando su mirada ardiente de rabia.

"Gracias...- decía Artemis, con voz entrecortada. Aún muy pálida y temblorosa. "no sé que habría pasado, si usted no...- tropezó, siquiera Ivo pudo sostenerla y estrecharla a él.

"Voy a conseguirle un vaso de agua."

"No, por favor, quédese conmigo." Casi gritó al apretar su brazo con demasiada fuerza. Sabía que era una locura, pero quería estar lo más lejos posible de el rubio. Ahora era gracioso recordar que alguna vez pudo llamar a Apolo patán. "Por favor, no..."

"Mi dulce duquesa. No la dejaría sola, ceo que sería buena idea dar un paseo, después de todo, se ve acalorada."

"Odio a los hombres." Murmuró cuando ambos caminaban en los cuidados y hermosos terrenos del castillo. Un mayordomo le había alcanzado unas zapatillas y una capa antes de salir. "Los detesto." Replicó, bebiendo de nuevo, más rápidamente del vaso de agua tibia mezclada con azúcar que le habían ofrecido para los nervios.

Ivo fijó la mirada en ella mientras caminaba a su lado. Sonrió. "No todos somos iguales." Indicó un _siège _muy adecuado, donde mucha naturaleza hermosa podía apreciarse. Pajarillos volaban sin cesar de un lado a otro, trayendo aire fresco que chocaba contra sus rostros, cuando las margaritas a su vez se balanceaban de un lado a otro, danzando y disfrutando ser observadas por esa pareja.

"Sí, sí lo son." Isabella dejó el vaso de cristal a un lado para entrelazar sus manos sobre el regazo. Inclinó levemente el rostro, pensativa. "Tuve tanto miedo." sollozó con profunda vergüenza.

"Está bien," el conde atrapó su barbilla entre el pulgar, y el dedo índice. Obligándole con delicadeza a levantar la mirada. "yo no permitiré que nadie le haga daño, duquesa."

Artemis ladeó el rostro con amargura, negándose a mirarlo. "No me llame así." Chilló. Lágrimas se deslizaban lentamente, pero cada vez con más abundancia. El conde miraba expectante.

"Caminemos." Le ayudó a ponerse de pie con suma caballerosidad y continuaron caminando lentamente, paseando, sólo que a una dirección distinta. En un momento se detuvieron, a medio trayecto al cruce de un puente de madera, cual su vista daba a el lago que fue, ciertamente, lo único que hubiese podido reconocer Artemis.

Muchas hojas resecas se movilizaban al lento ritmo de la corriente. El sol alto, sobre ellos, hacía visible cada pequeña belleza.

Los ojos de Artemis se sorprendieron al ver una familia de cisnes nadar de pronto muy cerca de ellos. Sonrió contemplándolos, inclinándose un poco con distracción en la barandilla. Pensó en hacer un comentario, sabiendo que esto era un pequeño regalo para ella, y para que así despejase su mente de lo ocurrido. "Gracias, A-" se calló con pesar, reconociendo su error al acto. "Ivo." Corrigió con timidez. (Ivo se pronuncia Aivo)

El conde se acercó un poco más, apoyando una mano en la barandilla. "Recuerdo cuando éramos unos niños. Acostumbraba ver su cabello suelto, lanzando destellos bajo la luz del sol. Aún es tan hermoso," contaba, atrapando un largo mechón en su mano y mirando de cerca. "y sólo puede ser suyo, el cabello de la duquesa de Doncaster."

Artemis sintió una emoción indefinible. Había una escasa línea en ella, entre los nervios y ansias. "Por favor, le he dicho que no..."

"Le llame duquesa, lo sé." Apolo apretó su mano sobre la baranda. Transmitiéndole una conocida calidez. "Usted... por qué se ha casado con Raphael?"

"Raphael." Artemis por fin aprendía el nombre de su _esposo_. "Así se llama, nosotros... ya nos conocíamos?

Apolo en un segundo se notó pensativo, e inesperadamente soltó una risotada. "Querida...!" exclamó restregándose el rostro, negando con él. "usted es tan graciosa, bonita. Y original, debo añadir."

Isabella a su vez frunció el ceño con diversión. "Qué privilegio."

"Hablo en serio, Isabella." El conde se recuperó de la reacción, tratando que su voz adoptara un tono normal. "No me diga jamás que ha olvidado aquellos días, cuando cabalgábamos juntos en los veranos de Inglaterra. Cuando me fugaba de casa, he íbamos lejos, olvidándonos de todo lo existente."

"Yo..." Artemis no habría sabido que contestar en otra ocasión. Pero esos ojos... "lo recuerdo." Respondió tocando su mano que volvía a posar sobre la baranda de madera. El conde de pronto profundizó más su mirada en la femenina. Buscando algo en sus ojos, que quizá no encontraba. Y cuando habló, sus ojos seguían serios, pero heridos.

"Cuando me invitaron a tu boda. Yo no podía aceptar haberte perdido. Ni el obstáculo de mi matrimonio parecía importante."

Era la primera vez que él le hablaba como íntimo amigo.

"Perderme.."

"Y no he aprendido a aceptarlo aún. Ahora menos, cuando tus ojos brillan más preciosos que nunca." Interrumpió acariciando con su mano libre la curvatura de su cuello, hasta llegar a su hombro y apretarlo con delicadeza. "Estoy enamorado, Isabella. Te haré mi esposa."

_Alma para enamorarte_...

* * *

Disculpen si esta vez tuve muchos horrores, sobre todo con las palabras en francés. Fue un capítulo pesado e importante, pero no tengo animos para corregir y ahora mismo estoy... cansada. 

A ser continuada...


End file.
